Trader
by 06.catty.06
Summary: A future fic, the children of the O.C.Watch an exchange student settle in.


R/M - Marissa went to Greece as she had planned, for a year. She kept in contact with everyone from New Port, even Ryan. Ryan went to Berkley and worked on his architectural degree. Both had flings, Ryan with dorm girls and Marissa with hot Greek shipping boys. None of them compared to each other, and even though they tried to convince themselves they were just friends something always drew them back to each other. When Marissa returned to New Port she decided it was the right time to go to college and she enrolled in a course for tourism and hospitality management. In college R/M became friends but by the time Marissa had been there for a year neither could deny their feelings and they hooked up again. There relationship was never stable and this resulted in numerous break ups but they always worked it out again. At the end of college Ryan started working in a small company which is now one of the largest in New Port, Ryan has one of the partner ships. Marissa became a hotel manager, but both still have time for each other and their children. They have been married for 17 years and they have two children.

S/S - After Marissa left Summer went through a really down phase which Seth helped her out of just by being there. Summer went off to Brown six months before Seth but trusted him completely while she was gone, and he trusted her as much. They did have their problems with a long distance relationship which caused a few minor break-ups.  
Once Seth was in everything sorted out. Once Summer got a degree in cultural design and fashion she left Brown and went back to New Port where she started working with Kirsten on a fashion line which is now doing very well. Seth made a new comic book called 'power nerd' which basically revolves around him, with super powers of course. Now Seth still draws this comic as well as advising companies on video games and superhero movies. Summer and Seth are married and have 3 children.

The children – I'm not going to say too much because you will mainly find out through the story, but here is some background information.

Kaelee   
Kaelee Atwood is sixteen years old; she runs with the popular crowd and doesn't really notice. She's in her own world and she's not the smartest person in the world. Kaelee the kind of girl who goes along with whatever someone else is doing. She has light Brown hair and deep blue eyes with a slim figure. Kaelee is at home sometimes but she loves staying out. Kaelee wasn't happy with her life.

Jason  
Jason Atwood is twenty years old, and yes he is actually Teresa's child. Ryan went back to Chino when Jason was seven and found Teresa was struggling with him and when he asked whose child it actually was, Teresa couldn't lie to him. After a DNA test proved it was Ryan's he couldn't stand having his child so far away from him, soon after Theresa was diagnosed with lung cancer and a year later she died, leaving Jason to Ryan.  
Jason has dark brown hair, brown eyes with a tanned and toned body. He lives off of his parents, he likes to party and drink and hook up with random girls. He still lives at home in the garage, he runs his own business secretly, he deals drugs and his mates steal anything else he may need. He is the ringleader of a group and his friends have been with him for life, and even though he may get mad when they stuff up deals he would never harm them in any way, strangers are a different story. He is very protective of his sister and the Cohen kids too.

Chris and Jay Cohen are 17  
Chris and Jay are identical twins and definitely act like it, they don't mind being mixed up because they can get away with a lot more stuff and blame it on each other, and they even get mixed up by Seth and Summer sometimes. Both have dark brown/blackish hair and dark eyes and are quite tall. Both have the same personalities, but some different qualities. For instance Chris is smarter than Jay in maths but Jay is better at science. That is why the twins swap classes sometimes, which confuses everyone.  
They are both in the popular crowd with Kaelee and like pulling practical jokes on people, especially teachers.  
Chris likes to surf and play drums and Jay likes to skate and play guitar, Jay is hopeless at drums but Chris can play guitar pretty well. They are very competitive against each other.

Jessica  
Jessica Cohen is a 15 year old surfy chick; she spends most of her days at the beach, wagging school. Her dyed blonde hair is usually styled to look messy and make her brown eyes stand out. She has plenty of friends at the beach but she's not too popular, she doesn't go to school enough to be well known, and when she does go no one even notices. She hates her brothers when they're being annoying but she can deal with it.

Others  
Rachael 16 – Kaelee's best friend, she gets annoyed with Kaelee's stupidity sometimes but she can deal with it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she's a bit chubby but not fat.

Chad 17 - nick name - Kangy - Exchange student from Australia, about to be living with the Cohen's right now, Chris decided to apply for an exchange student as a joke, he didn't realise what he was doing at the time though.

Drew 15 – Jessica's friend, he's the one who goes to school but always goes to the beach after wards to see Jess. They are best friends and have known each other since kindergarten

Sasha 19 – Jason's best friend and business partner, he has an obsession with being the best at stealing, he once stole 16 computers out of a shop in 50 minutes, while it was open.

#chapter1#

Chris Cohen groaned as he woke up to a very loud pounding noise in his room, he sat up slowly and saw his brother banging very loudly on his bass drum. Sighing he laid back down and turned over.

"What do you want?" He mumbled through his pillow

The banging stopped but Chris knew that his brother had not stopped annoying him and sure enough moments later he felt a body his size crashing onto him.

"Can I help you?" He yelled pushing his brother off of him so that he rolled off the bed.

"Well yes you can actually, mum told me to tell you, wait what was it??" Jay questioned himself and scratched his head in hopes it would help him remember "Oh yeah she wants you to get out of bed" he finished as he stood up.

"Thanks Jay" Chris said shaking his head and sitting up.

"No problems bro" Jay said walking over to the drums and banging loudly one last time before rushing out of the room.

Chris swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed him self off, what day was today? What ever it was he knew he had school.  
After a quick shower he got dressed in a simple black Metallica shirt and jeans.  
Walking down the hall Chris noticed his sister in a bikini and board shorts; he stopped at her room and smiled at her.

"Going to school today?" Chris said grabbing her attention

"Whose driving?" Jessica teased; she would only ever go in the car if Jay was driving, because Chris was a mad man behind the wheel.

"Me?" Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good then you can drop me off at the beach" Jessica smirked before pushing Chris out and slamming her door.

"RUDE!" Chris yelled through the door before continuing down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us Jay" Summer said kissing Chris' cheek

"I'm Chris mum" Chris laughed and kissed her back

"I knew that" summer said smiling at him.

"Sure you did mum, sure you did" Jay said reaching over her back for the milk.

"I have to go get my exchange student today" Chris said laughing loudly, causing Jay to start laughing as well.

"Now that's just not fair", Summer said looking sternly at her two sons, "you two better be nice to him and Chris, HIS LIFE IS NOT A JOKE" she finished.

Chris and Jay disappear behind the door shouting a goodbye to their mother just as Jessica rushed out behind them leaving summer giggling in her cup of coffee. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaelee pulled into school with her older brother Jason, even after finishing school he still insisted on driving her for some odd reason. Jason turned to Kaelee and smiled.

"Have a good day" He teased 

"Thanks dad" Kaelee snapped back sarcastically. Jason knew she hated school, and he teased her about it way too much. 

Kaelee jumped out of the car and walked into school turning back once to see Jay and Chris pull into school. She sighed to herself knowing what trouble the three of them could get into if they saw each other, they were always causing trouble. Chris and Jay were bad enough but throw Jason in and its hell.

"Hey Kaelee" A voice startled Kaelee and broke her train of thought. She looked up and saw a perky blonde there smiling away.

"Hey Rachel" Kaelee answered.

"What do you want to do today?" Rachel said putting her arm around her best friend.

"School?" Kaelee replied not really knowing what to say,

almost immediately Rachel laughed "I'm sorry Kaelee wrong answer, go back to year 10, we are going to the beach with the boys!"

"Oh god, the boys as in" Kaelee stopped and turned to her friend.

"Yes that's right, your hot cousins" Rachel said knowing that it really annoyed Kaelee to hear her cousins described like that.

"Why?" Kaelee said biting her lip, she and Chris knew they liked each other because they didn't really spend that much time together as children, so when they hit their teen years they formed an attraction that still remains.

"Because we all think its time you and Chris got together, I mean it's not like its wrong or anything" Rachel said laughing

"You just called him my cousin!" Kaelee almost shouted

"Oh come on I think we got that cleared in year 8 when me and Chris announced to the cafeteria that we aren't blood related"

This sentence caused both girls to spin around and start laughing at the twin boys in front of them. They were both dressed in almost identical clothing, and they didn't seem to notice either.

"You two do realise your dressed the same don't you?" Rachel said finally stopping her laughing.

"No we aren't" Jay said turning to Chris with a look of shock on his face when he realised that Rachel was right. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer" Seth yelled down the staircase.

"Yes Seth" Summer said in less than a yell, knowing that he would tell her what he wanted even if she didn't yell back to him.

"I can't find any socks" Seth shouted, more like whinging like a sissy girl though. Standing up, summer went to the bottom of the stairs so that she didn't have to strain her voice. "Have you tried your sock drawer?" She said calmly.

"Well, no but they're usually just near my shoes" Seth replied

"I put the ones you have been wearing all week in the wash, they smelt" She said smiling to her self.

"Thankyou baby" Seth yelled down before going on a hunt in search of socks.

Summer grinned and went back to the kitchen, she was so happy with Seth because he hadn't changed a bit; he was still a little kid in an even scrawnier body. It was true that after a while your 'love' life dies down a little bit but it is replaced with an even better feeling, a feeling of true happiness. Every morning Summer woke up to a lovable husband, adorable children and a home that everyone dreams of. Not just a house, a Home. On top of this she gets to run a business with someone who has become a great friend over the years, Kirsten. You might just say that Summer has the perfect life, because even though she fights with her kids and her husband sometimes she is ecstatic with her life.  
Summer left the house twenty minutes later to go to Kristen's house with Seth still wrapping his head around the fact that his socks had a drawer.

Chris was in Jay's math class with Kaelee which was usual for a Tuesday morning. Maths was boring for Chris this morning because his math class was already covering what Jay's class was doing, so he spent most of it drawing sketches in his notepad. He slid a note over to Kaelee asking what they were doing for the rest of the day. Remember your exchange student was the reply he got with a funny look from Kaelee. Chris laughed inside and went back to drawing.

At recess the four friends, Kaelee, Chris, Jay and Rachael decided to go to the beach before going to get their exchange student.  
Chris and Kaelee were sitting on the sand talking.

"So what do you think he'll be like?" Kaelee asked

"I dunno, they didn't tell me much about him, just that he's our age" Chris replied

"What country?"

"I have no clue"

"Wow, your smart" Kaelee teased

"Look at them" Chris said ignoring her comment and looking towards Jay and Rachael.

Kaelee looked over to where Chris was looking; Jay had Rachael over his shoulder and was running into the water with her screaming. They looked so happy.

"Happiness" Kaelee shrugged

"Do you ever think your going to be that happy?" Chris asked

"Is that a question for your self or me Chris?" Kaelee knew Chris had his issues just like her.

"Both I guess"

"We have fun" She said not knowing what kind of an answer he wanted.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between being happy and having fun"

"Come on misery, its 1:30 the poor guys gonna think you forgot about him if we're late" She said dismissing his comment and standing up.

"Alright" Chris didn't want to leave but he stood up any way and waved Jay and Rachael over.

"Look, there's Jess" Kaelee said pointing over to Jessica standing with Drew.

Chris waved, "I'm surprised Drew's not at school, he never ditches"

Jason was in the garage with Sasha and saw a new girl Sasha had brought with him; she said her name was Mandy. There was nothing special about Mandy, except for the fact that she didn't seem nervous around Sasha or Jason. Most girls are just quite, but here she was making small talk. A girl with a brain, Sasha didn't seem to notice but Jason did, one of her kind didn't usually come anywhere near him. Jason mainly stayed silent and observed her, sometimes answering any questions with a nod or grunt, he let Sasha do all the talking.

Mates are the kind of people who bail you out of jail, Sasha the kind of bloke who would be sitting next to you saying, shit we really messed up this time.  
Sasha and Jason had been friends since year four, Sasha mainly let Jason call the shots which suited both of the fine because Jason liked to be in control and Sasha liked to be involved with out having to look out for other people.  
Sasha had OCD (Obsessive Compulsives Disorder) it used to be really bad when he was younger, but when he and Jason went into business he found a perfect cure, stealing. He was obsessed with it. He went into a school on an open day once and stole a fridge from the fourth floor with no elevators. He had the quickest hands and a face that you probably wouldn't notice.  
They had a business which was run mainly by Jason but all products were kept at Sasha's house because he lived alone. The dealt drugs, never to minors because Jason's sister always came to mind when he thought about it. Jason or Sasha didn't need the money, they donated half of their income to charity, and the other half was stolen goods that were used in trades.  
They had the perfect system, only regular clients, no new customers, they had taken over the business of an old friend who moved out of the area and were given his client list. The girls didn't know anything about the business unless they were clients and Jason or Sasha never slept with clients, they usually clung onto one of the other guys, Jason and Sasha had no problems finding their own girls.

"Lets make a sign" Rachael suggested when the got the airport.

"Saying what?"

"Welcome Exchange dude, come this way" Rachael laughed

"No, just wait until you see a lost guy our age"

Jay and Rachael had been having an argument about how to get the exchange students attention for twenty minutes. Chris and Kaelee were randomly shooting out suggestions and seeing how each person responded.

"An announcement over the speaker?" Chris chimed in.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Rachael said, not noticing that it was Chris who suggested it

"No, how the hell are we going to do that?" Jay argued

"When do you think we should tell them we're here?" Kaelee whispered to Chris jokingly

"I was gonna call the police to come break them up in a second" Chris whispered back

Rachael rounded on them. "WE CAN HEAR YOU" She almost yelled, causing Chris and Kaelee to snigger at her

"Shut up Chris" Jay said

"Since when we're you on a team?"

"Since you and Kaelee started making jokes about us"

"Ohh stop whinging" Kaelee put an end to it knowing the tiwns could go on all day like this

"Come on, lets go to his gate" Rachael said jumping up and walking away

"Wrong way Rach" Jay said causing Rachael to turn around and walk the other way.

Chris laughed and followed them to gate 15.

Chad got off of his long flight from Australia, he had won an exchange position in a school competition and had been treating it like a joke for months, he even decided to go to New Port, which was a place his mates told him has the best 'chicks' in the world. Stepping off the plane it finally felt real to him, the first time he had been over seas and he wasted the opportunity on a typical American town, he was regretting it now.  
Chad was a seventeen year old boy from Sydney, Australia. He was just a normal guy at his school, not special but not unnoticed. He had broken up with his girlfriend a month ago and had heard she was with one of his old friends, in all of this he was glad he was overseas.  
He got out of the gate and looked around; no one looked as if they were waiting for him so he found the nearest seat next to some teenagers.  
A year, a year, a year. He kept repeating how long he would be here for. A year. His mum had cried when he left, his dad even looked a bit teary. A year. 

"He must be coming out by now" He heard one of the teenagers say next to him  
"Your exchange students ditched you Chris" Chads hears spikedwhen he heard this

He turned to them and smirked."Read that" One of the girls said

"Australia? My exchange student is from Australia?" One of the boys read the flight information

"Yeah one of those blokes with funny accents" Chad said turning to face them with a grin.


End file.
